


Never Going to Leave

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, help im 21 and i write fanfic, yo where the chicks at i need a gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: 30 Day Fanfic challenge Day 2-CuddlingLiterally just cuddles





	Never Going to Leave

It had been a long night. Glimmer had just gotten out of her last meeting, getting tired of learning everything she had to do to rule the kingdom. She really admired how her mom had been doing this for so long by herself before her.

Now she just wanted to curl up in her bed, catch up on all of her sleep, and maybe, just maybe, dream about an 8 foot tall blonde with a sword and a shorter blonde with the same sword.

She yawned, opening her door instead of teleporting. She lazily climbed the stairs to her bed, basically forgetting that her magic even existed at that point.

She finally climbed into bed, and with a heavy yawn, she fell asleep, arms and legs spread, taking up the entire mattress.

Halfway through a dream of being held in strong arms, she heard a rustling. Waking up with a soft yawn, she snapped a slight light into existence in order to see what was going on.

Adora was curling up at the end of her bed, shaking ever so slightly.

"Adora?" Glimmer whispered, her light flickering out.

Adora nodded, before realizing that her friend couldn't see her. "Yeah," she whispered. Her voice wasn't sad or scared like Glimmer had expected it to be. It wasn't angry or excited. Adora's voice was just-emotionless.

Glimmer sat up, now more alert. Her friend was acting strange. She had come into the princess's room numerous times before, falling asleep easily and staying quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Glimmer could make out the faint outline of Adora's features, an expressionless look on her face. The former officer just shook her head, laying back down at the foot of the bed.

"Adora, come here. You'll be more comfortable with a pillow." The pink haired girl gestures to some of the extra pillows next to her. Adora continued to ignore the princess, proving Glimmer's suspicions that something was definitely wrong.

Glimmer sighed and laid back down. Her friend was stubborn, as everybody knew. She knew that no matter what she said, the blonde would keep to herself for a while. She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep.

But she couldn't. She kept looking down to check on Adora.

And Glimmer knew that her friend had finally fallen asleep when her slight shakes stopped with each inhale, her body less tense than it was when she had first snuck in there.

Glimmer smiled, seeing the relaxed face of her sleeping friend. She moved over on her bed and pulled the resting girl up, moving her so that she could rest more comfortably on the pillows.

Turning away from Adora, Glimmer shifted herself so she could get more comfortable without spreading out across the entire bad. The princess closed her eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.

~~~

Glimmer woke up, keeping her eyes closed to enjoy a few moments of peace. She was comfortable as she was, warm and wrapped up in a pair of strong arms.

Wait, strong arms? Was she still dreaming? She didn't want to risk it and just kept her eyes closed, willing sleep to come back to her.

However, her eyes popped open when the strong arms around her pulled her closer to their host's body. Adora nuzzled her face into the back of the other's neck. Glimmer froze, too scared to move to wake the older girl up.

She let herself relax into the muscular arms entrapping her, hoping that nothing would stop this moment.

Of course, soon after that thought had crossed her mind, a soft knock rapped at the door.

"Queen Glimmer, the Council requires you for a meeting in half an hour."

Glimmer groaned, shrugging off the arms that were around her so that she could get up. With a loud yawn, she teleported down to the floor, rummaging through her dresser. She stripped herself of her dirty clothes and replaced them with new ones. As she was pulling her top on, a groan was heard from above.

"Don't go..." Adora mumbled, sleep heavy in her voice.

Glimmer transported back up to her bed, wrapping the taller girl in her arms.

"I just have to go to some meetings, Adora. I'll be back soon."

Smiling softly to herself, Glimmer vanished, reappearing just outside of her bedroom door.

She went off to her meetings, promising to herself that she'd be right back, and she'd talk to Adora about what had happened the previous night.

~~~

Hours later, Glimmer finally had a couple hours of a break between her meetings.

She popped up onto her bed, forgetting about the other girl who had been in there earlier. She stretched her limbs out, bones silently cracking back into place. She then fell backwards, expecting to land on the nice cushion, but landed on a pile of skin and bones.

The shout of the other spooked Glimmer, who now remembered that Adora was in her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Glimmer was freaking out. Why hadn't Adora gone back to her own bedroom?

"I-uh-I," Adora stuttered as blood rushed to her face in a blush. "I couldn't sleep last night... And I didn't want to go back to my room because I was..." The last word got lost in Adora's mouth.

"Lonely?"

Adora nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. And you've been so busy that I missed you." She looked away, trying to hide how much she needed the younger.

Glimmer wrapped Adora up into a tight hug. The warrior instantly relaxed, wrapping her own arms around her companion.

"I'm just really happy you're here and you're safe." Adora squeezed herself tighter against Glimmer. "I just want to lay here and never let go of you."

Glimmer let out a soft chuckle. "So, you want me to neglect my duties as the new queen and just cuddle you forever in here?"

Adora buried her head into Glimmer's chest. "Yes, please. Just don't leave me. Everyone I love seems to."

"I'm never going to leave you, Adora." Glimmer smiled, making sure the other felt reassured. "Let's just stay like this forever."

"Yeah." With those words, they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is done! Ay! I hope you're all enjoying these cute lesbian drabbles! Tomorrow is Watching a Movie!


End file.
